With All Do Respect
by BronzeDefender
Summary: A young Drachman's father is suffering the severe final phase of cirrhosis. With medical supplies low in numbers, it may take weeks for a shipment to arrive all the way from Sterlberg. She makes a hasty desicion to travel to the closest but most risky neighbouring country: Amestris. This dangerous desicion could risk her being endangered by the military..or the weather.
Anastasia took ragged, shaky breaths as she tried to calm herself. Her legs were like jelly as they trembled with nerves.

Normally, terror or fear wouldn't immobilize her body, but the chance she would lose her father, Pete, reduced her to a numb, pile of emotions that threatened to burst into tears.

What would she do if she lost him? She imagined her life to be a soft, sluggish one, where days trailed along, a life where dying or bankruptcy tugged at the back of her mind.

" Anastasia Volkov?"

Swallowing to ease her tightening throat, she pushed off her thighs to stand.

" Is there major damage, doctor?"

The white haired man didn't dare to meet her eyes. " I'm afraid so, your father is suffering the final stages of cirrhosis."

The girl brought a shaky hand to her mouth. It wasn't that it was a shock, she had reminded Pete over and over to keep the money for something else, but of course the fool would smile gently and mess up her hair. ' Don't you worry, young woman.' he would say. ' I'm fine, trust me.' he would add.

It was just the fact that this horrible, upcoming phase was abound them. It frightened her.

The doctor fixed his clouded spectacles. " Did you inquire about medical treatment beforehand?"

" Of course, I booked an appointment to the outpatients, but Pete didn't leave the house, saying he had a flu."

A few hours earlier, Anastasia watched lazily from the window as Pete trudged from a distance. He was holding his abdomen, as if in pain. The wind was brutal, it beat the man left and right. Somehow he manged to keep upright. It wasn't until he reached three metres from the steps that he suddenly groaned and fell on his knees, coughing up blood. Anastasia leapt from the house, teeth clenched from the cold, shouting and cursing at her father. She managed to pull him aside, despite his weight and her weeping eyes. She then ran out to the neighbours, pleading them to aid her.

In the end, it took two men and a cart to tug Pete to the small health centre.

" I'm aware you know the symptoms. What have you noticed developing over the past few months, or years?"

" Well, he has been vomiting alot over the last six months, and it would be colored a redish-brown.

Pete also has put on..alot of weight. I don't know if that is valid-"

" No, you are correct. However, this 'weight' is fluid and swollen veins in the abdomen and legs.

Now, Pete has lost a great deal of blood. This blood is from the scar tissue of the damaged liver. He will have to get a blood transfusion."

" Right, where do I sign?" Anastasia asked quickly, blowing into her hands to warm them.

The doctor frowned. " However, this being such a small area, there may not be a match if there are no donors or identical blood types-"

" I can donate straight away. I'm Pete's daughter."

" That does not guarantee the same blood type."

" Can you find out please?"

Saying nothing, he whipped out a needle from his cabinet. " Your arm."

Anastasia promptly stuck her arm out. It was wrapped tightly below the elbow and blood was drawn.

The red liquid was transfered to a slip and dipped into alchohol. The doctor coughed and stood up.

" Are you taking Pete's blood?" Anastasia inquired.

" Yes."

And with that, he shuffled away. The young woman rubbed her eyes, yawning deeply. She searched the room for a clock. Half three was perched on the white-washed wall.

Moments later, Pete's blood was retreived and found to be A-plus, and miraclously, Anastasia possessed it too.

Daydreaming, she was connected to a tube and a pint of fluid was sucked from her insides.

The doctor was filling out paperwork, waiting for the transfer to finish.

" I also must mention that a medication must be prescribed to help with the effects of the cirrhosis. Vitamin K, it's called. It will help cloth the damaged liver and possibly prevent your father from losing anymore blood than he already is."

Just thinking of her father losing pints of blood made her feel sick to the stomach.

" Isn't that a vitamin we get in food?"

" Yes, but your father is in no shape to eat right now. We will also need to give him a little more to help the recovery process."

"..How much will this all cost?"

The man looked at her over his glasses. " Does it matter right now? I will get to the details later."

" R-right. Of course." she stuttered.

He removed the needle sharply and wrapped a bandadge around the joint." You can come with me while I take care of your father." he beckoned.

Anastasia's lips tightened into a thin line when she saw Pete in the bed. His flannel smelt and was stiff with dried blood. His skin was a pasty yellowish-white and web-like blood vessels were visible on his arms that laid weakly on his torso.

" Pete?" she croaked.

No reply.

" He most likely won't answer. He's exhausted from all of that vomiting." the doctor added, not looking up from his work. Taking the man's arm, a new needle proceeded into the skin.

Pete's sick face scrunched up in pain and he let out a weak grunt.

" I'm fine..I'll be fine, Anastasia.." he mumbled in his sleeping state. The female perked up at her name." Pete?"

The doctor bent down to her height. " Concerning the vitamin K.."

She raised an eyebrow.

" It may very well take four weeks or more for the shipment to arrive. Recently, alot of men, typically around your father's age, have poured into this centre with cases of liver damage. The supplies for treating these specific injuries have ran out quickly. I apoligize for this delay."

" But you can still treat Pete while this medication is being shipped, right?"

" I will do what I can."

Anastasia rubbed her dry lips together and nodded slowly, taking it all in. She felt her eyes sting.

Sniffing, her forehead wrinkled as she gazed at her father. " Where does the shipping supply from?"

" Most of the medical shippings for this area of the country is from Sterlberg. As far as I know, it is a nodal point for Xingese traders and relations." the doctor rambled, taking off his glasses to clean them with a handkerchief. The female twiddled her thumbs. " Sterlberg is located in the East, yes?"

The doctor inwardly groaned. " I don't know, I-"

Pete's eyes flew open, dry heaving. " I'm going to be sick! Anastasia, please grab something!" he wheezed, covering his mouth. The girl snatched the metal bin beside the door, holding it under his mouth. The older man upchucked mahogany substance, his body shaking with muscle tension.

Blood splattered onto Anastasia's hand. She clenched her teeth and grimaced, feeling it run down to her arm. Meanwhile, the doctor had run into the corridor, frantically calling for assistance.

Anastasia was gently pulled away from Pete and the bin taken. The doctor led the girl by the shoulders out of the room. She was give a cloth soaked in antibacterial.

" Excuse me, can I not be beside my own father?"

The doctor furrowed his eyebrows. " We cannot risk you getting an infection. I will give you an informational slip later."

" Alright then. What time should I-"

" Actually, I will drop it in a letter at reception. Tell them your name and mine, it will be there in half an hour."

" Wait, can I please ask you-" she tried, reaching out. But he was already gone back into Pete's room, locking it in the process.


End file.
